ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Faith Rogers
Faith Rogers (Born December 18, 1977) is a Europeon professional wrestler, currently employed in the Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation (RCWF) on the SHIMMER brand. Faith is also married to Jacob Uriah Rogers, a male wrestler on the Demolition brand of the RCWF. | hometown = Tampa Bay, Florida | music = He is a Pirate Remix - RCWF Music Department | affiliation = Professional Wrestler | current_efeds = Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Trad European, Brawler | will = To make her pirate ancestors proud. | wont = Disgrace herself in any form. | trainer = Jake Rogers, Rogan Reid | handler = Rogers_Foundation on JTV | debut = July 10th | record = (2010-8-2)2011(2-2) | accomplishments = 1x Shimmer Tag Champion(/w Alexis Palmer)|image = BIO FaithRogers3.jpg|previous_efeds = none |retired = n/a}} Biography Early life Faith Marie Thatcher Rogers was born in the dirt poor town of Port Royal on December 18, 1977. Faith was born to a pirate, Captain John Thatcher, and his wife, Clarissa Thatcher. Faith was born the youngest child, until another younger sister came along. The Thatchers were most known for their pirate legacy, being traced back to Edward Teach himself (Blackbeard). Faith growing up was always strong willed, known for beating up school bullies in the courtyard of Port Royals local schools. When Faith was ten years of age, her mother, Clarissa Thatcher, past away from scurvy. Sara Thatcher, Faith's much older sister already left the grounds of Port Royal to start a new life in the states. Faith was left as the oldest in charge to care care of her younger sister, Lilly Thatcher. Faith soon met a young, depressed boy, and that boy would turn out to be none other than Jake Rogers. Faith Thatchers strong willed personality began to rub off on Jake as they grew up in the rough corners of Jamaica. Soon Faith would get Jake aboard her father's pirate crew. Jake was seen and treated badly by John Thatcher, thus forcing the two to begin to spend time with one another behind her father's back. What was a friendship soon evolved into a love for one another. When Faith was 15 years of age, she was helping serve dinners to the crew of her father's ship until a member of the crew began to demand she come with him to the sleeping quarters. Faith, in retaliation, grabbed a steel fork and stabbed it into his stomach. A year later, Faith and Jake's love was uncovered as John Thatcher found the two in the ship's storage closet. After this, Faith and Jake hijacked a ship to head to Florida to pursue a dream of there's a goal of making it big in the Pro Wrestling industry. Early Wrestling Career Faith and Jake made there way to Fort Lauderdale, Florida, to seek training by RCWF alumni, Rogan Reid. Rogan at first refused to train Faith for being a women until Faith smashed a nearby trash can into the head of Rogan. After that shot, Rogan agreed to train Faith, making her the first and only women ever trained by Rogan Reid. Jake and Faith picked up on everything Reid had to teach them, after there graduation from the academy, they took a cargo ship to wrestle in Japan. Faith and Jake began to expand there wrestling skills by learning from the dojos in Japan. Faith and Jake's love still growing strong as they spent day in and day put together learning the style of Purpose from the local wrestlers. Faith and Jake traveled to Okinawa where they began to wrestle day in and day out under the names ザ 塩辛い海の犬 (roughly translated to "The Salty Sea Dog" as Jake's wrestling name) and ザ海オックスフォード運河 (also roughly translated to"The Sea Wench" as Faith's wrestling name). They began to perform in traditional pirate clothing, a tradition they would practice for years to come. Faith and Jake both cite the two years they spent in Japan as the basis for there hard brawling they demonstrate in their fighting. After this, the couple now made there way to Florida where they would begin to take over there wrestling territories. Faith and Jake were beginning to slowly work around the Florida area where they were always booked as they have been booked for there entire careers,as Pirates. Faith would also be partly responsible to improving the women's division in the Florida area. Faith and Jake, when Jake and Faith were 21 years of age they would get married by none other than Kid Murdas Father Papa Murda (who was actually a registered preacher at the time). Two years later, Faith gave birth to her and Jake's first child, Hope Elizabeth Rogers. Still wrestling around the Florida area a mere months after giving birth to Hope, Faith was wrestling in the main event of a Florida independent show against Larissa Clash. Larissa applied a Texas Cloverleaf too tight that Faith suffered from a torn hamstring, putting her on the shelf for almost 8 months. This pushed Jake to wrestle his heart out to avenge his wife's injury, this fire caught the eye of Thaddius Peters (Tad Peters), the owner, chairmen, and CEO of Revolution Championship Wrestling Federation (RCWF) so well that he signed Jake to a developmental contract. RCWF Return To Wrestling After recovering from her injury, Faith was given a SHIMMER contract by Thaddius Peters(Tad Peters), who was recommended by her husband, Jake Rogers.Faith made her debut as soon as she could, quickly defeating opponents left and right. Faith was even caught in a short lived feud with fellow Shimmer wrestler, Alexis Palmer, which led to the two forming a long lasting tag team. Booties On Deck Faith and Alexis, now a tag team, began to work the tag team division with wins and wins over teams such as F.B.I., Black Widows and even PMS. Faith and Alexis would soon form a friendship that improved their tag team skills. Jake would even take the time to come over and help Faith personally train Alexis Palmer. At the Man of the Globe PPV, Faith Rogers and Alexis Palmer lost their first chance at tag gold. Palmer and Rogers would get a rematch at the titles at the very last Shimmer show until the new season of RCWF. The Tag Team have now began calling themselves "Booties On Deck". Jake Rogers is also known to now manage the stable.Soon Faith would meet new comer Kylie Moore who lured her into placing her half of the Tag Team Titles on the line.Faith won back her tag title.Kylie then would form a tag team with Morgan and are now on their way to facing Rogers and Palmer in tag team singles.Faith was put on the line at Brutal Reunion, during Jake Rogers match with $lim, which Jake Rogers won.Faith and Alexis soon started a heated rivalry with a newer tag team on the Shimmer brand,Southern Gothic(Kylie Moore and Morgan)Faith Rogers and Alexis soon broke away from Jake Rogers as they aligned themselves with Far Beyond Better.At the 2/2/2011 of RCWF Shimmer,Booties On Deck lost the tag titles to Southern Gothic.Faith reunited with Jake after seeing footage of FBB tricking her.Alexis stayed with FBB however turning her back on long time tag partner Vangaurd vs Shimmer After Faith left Far Beyond Better and was now back with her husband.She went on a quest to prove herself worthy to help Shimmer fight off there invaders "The Vanguard"Faith even teamed with Samantha Rose to helo fight off PMS the repersentives of Vanguard.Faith soon was apporached by Samanatha who had a problem with her turning her back on Shimmer to be with Far Beyond Better so many months ago. Quest For The Diva Title After NOTI Faith went on a quest working or her first singles title in the company as she began to pick fights with Julie the current champion telling her she needed the title to truly establish herself as a threat in womens wrestling.Faith and Julie went back and forth for a good two months with Faith destroying the DS of Julie heating up the matches between them quite a bit.Ay Cyberslam Faith got her first shot but someone masked came in to interupt the match letting Julie get the pinfall as Faith went on a rampage to find out who screwed her over at Cyberslam. Retirement In the summer of 2011 Faith Rogers said farewell to the RCWF publicly leaving Shimmer and handing the prestige of the Rogers Wrestling Family solely on Jake.A month later,Shimmer was closed down as the roster was split between demolition and Painkiller. Return to the RCWF With the new upcoming Roster,Faith's name was added onto the Painkiller roster right above Jake's name as she has yet to make her official on screen return. Personal life Jake and Faith have been married for almost 20 years. Faith has two sisters, Sara Thatcher, who after making it to the states, gave birth to RCWF contracted wrestler, Mr.Jones, and her young sister, Lilian Thatcher, who is married to RCWF wrestler, C.A. White. Faith Rogers has several tattoos, "Faith" on her left wrist and "Hope" on her right wrist. A tribal tattoo located from her upper back to her shoulders. Faith and Jake run a professional wrestling school in Tampa Bay Florida.Kalie Katastrophe who is Faiths 1st cousin. Faith and Jake have two children.Davey Rogers who is engaged to former RCWF SHIMMER Wrestler Alexis Palmer.The young Hope Rogers who usually travels the road with the Rogers and has already begun training with the Foundation.Jake and Faith have opened up their own school of wrestling entitled "The Rogers Shipwreck School Of The Wrestling Arts" located in Miami Florida,and aboard Jake and Faith's ship.The following graduates console of the following. Trained Alexis Palmer Mr.Jones Justin Sane Davey Rogers Charlie Harris(Of "ONE NIGHT STAND" JT Hall(of "ONE NIGHT STAND" Jay Willson Dalton Dunn In Wrestling Finishers *'The Ship Wrecker '(Spinning Powerbomb) *'The Barbados Backcracker' (Backstabber) Signature Moves *'Scurvy Kick' (Superkick) *'Cannon Blast' (Spear) Common Moves *Big Boot to the Face *Lou Thez Press *Spinning Neckbreaker *Exploder Suplex *Flapjack Managers Managed *'Jake Rogers' *Alexis Palmer Managed by *Jake Rogers Stables *'Booties On Deck (Faith Rogers and Alexis Palmer)' Accomplishments *1x Shimmer Tag Team Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers